Complete
by JunRiko
Summary: Fluffy oneshots/drabbles of the relationship between Hyuga and Riko. JunRiko.
1. Love?

_This is pretty much where I write oneshots of one of my OTPs(JunRiko) when I have writers block on my other stories, or have motivation to write. (P.S: These oneshots are not related with each other unless said otherwise.) Also, in the chapters it will vary between just simple friendship, or romantic stuff. _

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, this pairing would be canon by now. (Well... it pretty much is already, but you know.)_

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

**Hyuga's P.O.V**

Love? Pfft…

…As cliché and overused this word is, I think I may have fallen in the depths of it.

As much as I resist, her welcoming smile and all her actions compel me deeper and deeper in this hole. Sometimes when I think about it, I wonder if I actually do wish to escape. Half of me agrees on digging myself out before I've fallen too far and become hopeless, without an ounce of chance to escape, but the other, more convincing half is telling me to submit to it and embrace this powerful feeling in my gut.

The dull feeling of butterflies in my stomach still throbs when my name effortlessly rolls off her tongue, or when she just talks of events that happened in her day. Hell, even when she innocently looks me in the eye with her large brown eyes, sparkling due to the surrounding light.

From day one, I thought she was perfect; from her personality, to her slim athletic figure and how her short light brown hair that accentuates and frames her porcelain face.

Her abrasive, yet calming and caring personality drew me towards her instantly. From her looks, you would assume she was a usual girl who whines about needless things, but she is much different from that. She is not a selfish girl who only thinks only of herself; she is a girl who offers her hand out to you when you're lost in your own suffocating thoughts while offering a stunning smile that brings you back to reality and reminds you of the pleasant things in life.

Her personality is what draws me to her ultimately, but it is not only that, that makes me so fond of her. She is one of those people where the light is focused on her and her only. The simple curve of her thin lips instantly brightens the room and the atmosphere, like a sun that everyone is hoping for on a rainy and cloudy day. She does it so effortlessly and without even knowing she makes me nervous and weak in the knees under her stare and smile.

Yes…I guess I could summarize that I have fallen into this thing called love.

And the one who I have fallen for so deeply is the coach of the team that I lead, Aida Riko. But since I am cowardly and afraid of the result if she declines my feelings, my overwhelming affection of her and my desire to simply place my hand in hers, hold her and protect her from her fears will only be but a dream and a fantasy that will only be known by me.

We are only friends, and that is all we will be. It is all we will ever be.

* * *

_I never usually write fluff at all, but this pairing is so cute that I couldn't help myself. If you didn't like it, constructive criticism if very much accepted._

_This is more of a one-sided chapter, but there will be other chapters where they're together._

_Read and Review?_


	2. Friends

_Very cheesy and fluffy chapter. Not really my style of writing, but I tried my best._

_(I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.)_

_Enjoy c:_

* * *

"Coach?" Junpei called after knocking on the coach's door for the umpteenth time. It was about one in the morning and he went to Aida's apartment since she called him over. He wasn't too sure on what the problem was, but something seemed off about her, so he thought it was a serious matter. He was sure he heard her sniffing, and he was positive she wasn't sick. Meaning, she was crying. Although, that wasn't very high chance since she isn't a person to just cry out of the blue.

Junpei wouldn't turn his back on her no matter what the time was. Hell, he would be glad to stay here and talk with her even if he was called here for a stupid reason.

After a few more minutes, he began to grow nervous and worried. He knocked one last time and waited for any sort of reply. When he didn't, he lifted up the doormat which revealed a silver key.

When Riko first moved out and into this apartment, she would often forget her key and would either ask the landlord for another spare key, or make the Seirin captain drive from his apartment to hers and pry the door open, which was usually louder than it should have been. The landlord and neighbors quickly got annoyed and fed up with it and started to complain.

When Riko was ranting about how she always forgot it, Hyūga suggested that she should hide a spare somewhere near the door or under a doormat. Thus, creating lesser problems for Riko, and an easy access to her apartment for Hyūga.

Once Hyūga picked up the key and unlocked the front door, he called into the dark apartment, "Coach? I'm coming in."

No reply.

The apartment was dark and it felt empty as if no one was in it. The Seirin captain scowled and respectively took his shoes off, so he could wander in the apartment.

He walked in fully and noticed a dim light coming from the coach's room. Junpei blinked and pushed his glasses up. He cautiously walked towards the door, took a deep breath then poked his head inside. That's when he noticed the curled up shaking ball, huddled up on the bed.

Hyūga tilted his head in confusion and repeated once again, "Coa-?"

Unlike the other times, he was interrupted, yet the interruption wasn't a voice, nor was it a knock to the door. Rather, it was a small sound, a sound that Hyūga didn't like to hear. It was the distant sound of the coach sobbing.

Instinctively, he narrowed his eyes at what made the coach get into this state. She wasn't a girl who would cry about getting a gray hair or about a friend spreading a rumor about her. Her tough demeanor is one of the things Junpei respected about her, yet he did also enjoy those times where the tough wall broke and she was like a regular girl who whined and pouted.

The man with glasses shook his head furiously after he heard another sob. She was still shaking while Hyūga advanced towards her. He placed his large hand down onto the figure. The figure jumped in response and continued its shaking. The captain carefully sat down on the bed, making sure he wouldn't move it much. In an instant, Hyūga saw the blanket fall to the ground while he felt the weight of someone else on him. He turned to look back to see the coach with red eyes and puffed cheeks crying into his shirt.

Anger and worry flashed across his face, yet the feeling of worry was overpowering the anger. He turned to Riko and wrapped his arms around her waist, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down her back. In these first few minutes, no words were uttered, only the sound of Aida's now dying sobs filling the room. Junpei waited for her sobs to stop. When they finally did, he thought she was asleep, so he unraveled her hands from his neck only to be stopped by a tighter grip.

"H-Hyūga…" she mumbled, her face still buried in the captains now damp shirt. In return, he squeezed her back, and pulled away to look at her face. His narrow green eyes connected with her bloodshot brown ones for a split second.

In embarrassment of her appearance, Riko looked down. She hesitated for a moment, but then whispered something that Hyūga barely caught, "…I'm sorry."

"For?" The Seirin captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For making you drive here, not answering the door and ruining your t-shirt in the process," she croaked out. Her usual strong head-on voice was raw because of the crying she had done. Junpei let out a quiet laugh, wanting to steer away from the depressing mood.

"It's fine. It's not like I was doing anything at one in the morning anyway," he replied with obvious sarcasm. Aida looked at him with a deadpan expression then she smirked. After the short conversation it was back to the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was one of those comfortable silences you could sit through for ages and not be annoyed, but the silence was short lived.

"We broke up…," The coach muttered and gripped the sheets that were on her bed, probably to stop her from crying once again. Hyūga's eyes widened at the information, and he pursed his lips in anger. Even though it hurt to see the coach with another man other than himself, he didn't want to hurt or stop Aida's happiness. He let the coach have her relationship even though he wished that it was him giving her the kisses and presents. The fact that this man made her cry made him furious, yet he didn't want to show this to the girl in front of him. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at his face.

"As cheesy as this sounds, you deserve much better than this man that made a girl like you, who can beat a basketball team to death, but is respected by them at the end of the day, cry and sob this much. If he does not see the perfection that you have, he does not deserve to have you, nor will I let him ever talk to you again," he jokingly replied. Except, when he said those words, he meant all of them, from the 'never talk to you again' to the part where he mentioned Aida was perfect in her own way.

The coach was still looking him in the eye with larger eyes than before. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but since she couldn't form words, she just fell forward into another hug with her companion and best friend, Hyūga, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Junpei replied and buried his face into her hair. He was utterly content with the situation and the feeling of making her feel better made him smile. If he couldn't be her boyfriend, he could at least be a friend who is there always when she needs it.

"How about some ice-cream?"

* * *

_When I was writing this I put Kiyoshi instead of Hyūga , so I had to change all of that. Teppei and Junpei's names are so alike and it's confusing, or maybe that's just me._

Read and Review? 


End file.
